


Мой ласковый и нежный

by AgnessaAgni, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: А ведь намечался отличный секс!





	Мой ласковый и нежный

Стив радостно бьёт по полу хвостом. Хвост хорош — шелковистый и золотистый, прямо как в рекламе собачьего корма, и да, Роджерсу уже предлагали в ней сняться.  
  
Тони куда как менее радостен.  
  
Стив теперь хочет гулять, гулять, вкусняшку, резиновую косточку с пищалкой и гулять, гулять! А ведь они собирались заняться сексом! Они даже совсем было занялись сексом!  
  
Нет, не так.   
  
Давайте посмотрим на Стива. Стив сейчас — некая помесь волка, хаски и, о ужас, золотистого ретривера. На самом деле выглядит лучше, чем звучит. Это большая (прямо здоровенная) красивая псина, веселая и здоровая как бык. Специально для псины Тони спроектировал бронекостюм, не такой, как у Железного человека, гораздо более легкий и не монолитный. Бронежилет и бронетрусы, вообще говоря. Тони нравится эта псина. Но не в постели.  
  
Понимаете, Тони всё же не зоофил. Хотел было попробовать, но...  
  
— Нет, Тони, пока я собака, мы с тобой заниматься сексом не станем!  
  
— Но это же так интересно! И, послушай, если ты думаешь, что это опасно, то...  
  
— Когда я собака, Тони, ты меня не возбуждаешь. Извини, но на тебе слишком мало шерсти. Ты как мокрый прилизанный новорожденный щенок, а трахаться со щенками — гадко.  
  
Тони решил на всякий случай обидеться.  
  
В защиту Стива следует отметить, что в постели он оборачивается собакой не так уж часто. Тони думает: только тогда, когда гулять и вкусняшек ему хочется больше, чем секса. Это несколько несправедливо. Разве может быть что-то лучше секса с Тони?  
  
Кроме розовой резиновой кости с пищалкой, разумеется.  
  
Вот и сегодня.   
  
У Тони, между прочим, уже стояло. Крепко так, почти до хруста. И у Стива… определенный интерес к происходящему имел место быть. Идеально правильный и красивый член почти поднялся, и Тони прилагал к этому все усилия — ртом и руками. А Стив вздыхал, стонал и тяжело дышал...  
  
А в следующий момент Тони отплевывался от шерсти. Печально. И ужасно, ужасно обидно! И ещё несколько неловко — доводить себя до разрядки на глазах у любопытной псины.  
  
Что ж. Смирение и тренировки на вибраторах. Угораздило же сойтись с ситуационным оборотнем.  
  
Тони вздыхает, одевается и достает поводок.  
  
— Идём гулять, Стив. Идём, хороший мальчик.  
  
Стив виляет всем телом и поскуливает в нетерпении.  
  
В общем-то — всё равно, каким способом доставляешь своему мужчине удовольствие, так ведь?  
  
Правда, теперь этот мужчина так просто не отделается…


End file.
